One Step at a Time
by bellaedward247love
Summary: The cullens meet another coven, but some of these faces aren't new to Rosalie.The coven is lead by her twin daughters.This is what happens when the cullens and hale/Adams coven come together under 1 roof.1st fanfiction.badsummary.BxE,AxJ,RxEm,CxEs, more!
1. First sight

Emmett's POV

Our vacation was coming to an end. I don't know if I was happy about it or sad. The only reason I would be sad was because I won't really get to be alone with Rosalie. But other then that it had been kind of bogus.

Right now I was getting some fresh air, only to be followed by Bella and Alice. Apearantly I was not trusted to be alone in public areas.

It was a little past nine in the morning and the only sound you could hear for miles was nature and the practically silent breaths of us vampires. It was almost perfect, that is until the sound of laughter like wind chimes filled the air.

Curious to know what was so funny, I followed the sound. When I came to the spot where I had thought I had heard laughter I was greeted by two girls sitting on a bench. I stopped dead in my tracks, when I took a second look at the girls. Oddly enough both kind of looked like Rose. They each had past shoulder length hair, ones a darker blonde then Rosalie, the other strawberry blonde.

We stared at them for a few minutes before Alice mad the First move. With her being her bold and friendly self, she danced over to the girls with a smile playing on her lips.

Alice POV

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen." I said as I eagerly waved my hand at them.

"Hello." They both said at the same time, which made us all laugh. Emmett and Bella slowly came from behind me.

"Hey, I'm Emmett Cullen." Emmett said as a goofy grin plastered itself to his face.

"And I'm Bella Cullen." Bella said with a warming smile that would have won a tin mans heart. Both girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey I'm Molly Hale," the dark blonde said.

"And I'm Sami Hale." The strawberry blonde added. They looked slightly nervous, but you could tell they were the good guys.

"So what brings you vamps up here?" asked Molly. She seemed to be the more bubbly and outgoing of the –wait! Did they just say their last name was Hale?

"We're here on vacation with the rest of our family." Bella and Emmett said at the same time. It must have slipped their minds. Although I can't see how when two girls (vampire girls) say that their last name is the same as Rosalie's.

"Did you say that your last name was Hale?" I asked. Maybe they were descendants of Rosalie.

"Yeah!" Sami said. "You probably are also wondering why our eyes are many colors." I hadn't really payed attention to their eyes. Looking curiously, I noticed they were pools of color. Why had Sami say that about their eyes? But I then realized that in the future, Molly and Sami can feel your thoughts and emotions.

"Wow" Emmett said. "Cool, how'd you do that?" I was so not suprised when that question came out of him. I rolled my eyes as I watched him jump up and down like a little girl. Sam and Molly both got these evil grins.

"Well, I'd like to tell you..." Sam started. She had Emmett hanging on her every word.

"... but we can't. People are starting to show up and we don't want them to get curious." Molly finished getting up. 

I then noticed how tall she was. She stod with long legs that helped her reach her height of abotu 5'8",5'9". Sam then stod up as well. She wasn't as tall asMolly, but was taller thenBella. Sam looked to be about 5' 5". Both werestill beautiful girls, lookingexactly the same.

I looked atBella andEmmett.They had looks of sadness on their faces as our new friends got ready to leave. Whoknew when we wouldsee them again? Thats when an idea hit me.

"Um, I have an idea.How about you come back to our hotel room with us? That way we can talk about our lives." I said with a smile on my face. Sam got a nervouslook on her face, but Molly had a small smile on her's.

"We'd have toask the rest of our coven, butI don't see why not." Shesaid. She had such confidancein her voice that sheprobably was the leader of their coven.

"Ok, come by room 302 at 10:00. Just knock and we'll now it's you." Bella said."See you then!" With thatwe waved good-bye andleft to wait till ten.


	2. Messed up meet up

Bella POV

Bella POV

Ok it was now 9:59 and Emmett, Alice and I were excited to meet our new friends. They had promised to be here at 10:00. As the seconds ticked away we started to bounce in our seats. Edward, Jasper and Rosalie were all informed about the coven coming, although we left out their names. Rose was now in the bathroom, doing her hair and make up. Edward was flipping threw the channels, not paying attention to the mindless humans. Jasper was sending waves of calmness to Alice and Emmett, but they just shock it off.

"Love, they are going to come, just relax." Jasper said, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her bouncing. Alice opened her mouth to say something, when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Alice ran at vampire speed to the door.

Alice POV 

I was so excited! They were finally here! I practically ripped the door off it's hinges opening it. Once the door was open, I was greeted by 6 vampires. Molly and Sami stud in front followed by three boys and one other girl.

"Hey Alice," Both girls said at the same time.

"Hey guys, come in." I said motioning for them to follow me.

"Alice this is Blake, Brendan, Mike and Meg." Molly said pointing to each of them one by one. Blake and Brendan looked a lot alike. Both had dark hair, Blake's curly and Brendan's straight. Also Blake was more like Emmett, muscular. Brendan was more like Jasper, lean and model like. Mike and Meg looked more like twins then Molly and Sami. Both had reddish, orange hair.

"Hello," I said just as we reached the living room. "This is Jasper and Edward." I walked over to were Jazz was and sat in his lap. "Jazzy, Edward this is Molly, Sami, Blake, Brendan, Mike and Meg."

"Hello!" They all said.

"Why don't you sit down?" Edward said gesturing to some chairs. The coven moved over to the chairs just as Emmett walked in. His hair was fly away, and there were small lip gloss smudges on his face. I groaned. He and Rosalie had promised not to do that when we had people coming over.

"Oh, hey guys. Rose should be out soon." He said with a huge goofy grin. He slowly moved to the open seat next to Bella.

"So……. do you guys –" Jasper started to ask but was cut off by Rosalie.

"Hey has anyone seen – oh my Carlisle!" She said looking at Sami and Molly, dropping the nail polish she had been holding. Both girls had horror looks on their faces that matched Rose's.

"But…." Sami stuttered.

"I thought….." Molly stammered.

"You two….." Rose mumbled. The next thing that happened shocked us all. All three girls passed out. Blake, Brendan and Emmett rushed to their sides.

Mike POV

Well the last minute had been very entertaining. Who knew that vampires could faint?

"What do we do?" Edward asked, scratching his head. Blake and Brendan had gathered Molly and Sami in their arms, doing everything in their power to wake them up.

"Put them on the couch, I'll wake them up." I said cofedently.

"And how do you do that?" Bella asked. Well I guess we hadn't gotten to the part of the night where we tell what our powers are.

"Um, my power is elements. I can spray cool water at them." For some odd reason, I felt nervous telling these people my power. Maybe it was because I had only meet them like 10 minutes ago.

"Well don't just sit there, wkae them up!!" Emmett shrieked like a mother would if her child was hurt. I stiffled my laughter and Meg elbowed me in the rib giving me a scowled glare. With Emmett's little outburst, Edward, Alice and Jasper moved the three girls so that Rosalie was on the couch and Molly and Sami where leaningon the couch.

"Ok Mike, let'em have it." Blake said. With that order, I splashed a handful of water at each girl. And as if they were all connected to the same brain, they woke up with a jult.

"MIKE!" Molly shrieked. Her shirt was soaked and her hair was dripping wet. She started to get up to get payback at me, but Rosalie but her hand on Mol's shoulder and forced her back down.

Rosalie POV

"Is- is it really you?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes." Htey both said looking down at their hands. This couldn't be them, I had seen the tomb stones and the obituaries. They were dead, but the more i thought that, the more I wished that this was them.

"Can y-you prove it?" I asked. I needed to know if I really was looking at who i thought i was looking at. They both nodded their heads. Then suddenly there were two six year olds sitting in front of me.

I felt my body start to shake with tears of both joy and sadness. Joy fille dme becaus eof the fact that i got to see the girls again, two faces I hadn't seen in ages. Sadness however filled me at the fact that they had both fallen to the fate that had came to me years ago.

"Oh my Carlisle! It is you!" I exclaimed. Their bodies then changed back to the way they were before. Smiles spread across their faces as the got up and sat next to me on the couch.

"Wow, this is differant." Sami mumbled.

"Samantha Jane Hale!" I said. It was all coming back to me now, their childhoods that i had been their for and everything else.

"Chill, geez, you would think I committed a murder." She said throwing her hands up in defense. At that moment my girls gathered me in a hug that would have crushed human bones. We then heard soem one clear their throat.

"Hi, rember us, your family. Yeah, we have just one question. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Emmett said. All of my family and the girls had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Well..."

**(An- Ok this story is like about me an dmy taabfflouppud and twin sis so like yeah. So yeah oh and I left you a cliffy have fun with that. please read and review!)**


	3. The truth and nothing but it

Molly POV

Molly POV

"We're her kids." I said. From the look on Moms face, she might have fainted again.

"What!?" Everyone screamed at once. They voices all sounded shocked.

"Geez, could you guys like not scream!" Both Sam and I yelled.

"Ok, will you at least tell us how this happened?" Bella asked. She seemed to be the only calm one here besides Sam, Mom and myself. Bella's eyes showed not only curiosity but trust and I knew that we could say whatever to her.

"Well, when I was thirteen I was raped and nine months later I had two beautiful twin daughters." Mom started but was cut off by a clueless Emmett.

"Wait, their twins?" He said. Everyone and I mean Everyone stared at him. He had to be one of the most clueless people I had meet, other then Brendan. Sam looked over at me and stuck her tongue out. Edward and I laughed and all the attention was on the two of us know.

"As I was saying," My mother stared at Edward, Sam, Emmett and Me. "My father thought it was very improper for a young lady my age to have children, so he was going to have my mother look after them. It felt so odd not having them call me mommy or run to me with their problems when I was their mother. For 4 years i fought with my dad to get him to let me tell them the truth. Finally on their 6th birthday I was able to tell them. They easily undersood and were accepting me very quickly. When Roy and I were to be married, my father once again was against said I shouldn't tell him of the twins. Before I left, I gave them both a necklace that matches the one that I wear around my neck." All at the same time we should them our necklaces.

"My turn to ask a question, how did you two change into little girls again?" My mother wondered. Sam and I started laughing our heads off. Of all the people in the world she should have know the reason to our powers and probably what our powers are.

"Well do you remember when we were really little, and always sneaky?" Sam asked once we had calmed down.

"Of course, we could turn our backs on you for two seconds and you could have taken something in the cookie jar." My mother answered.

"Our powers are just like that. Since we were sneaky, we got every power that has to do with sneaking which is like all of them." I said. "It's as simple as, no affence Alice and Edward, seeing the future and reading minds to something as compliced as duplication and life fources." There was a long pause for everything that had just happened to sink into our heads before Jasper broke the silence.

"What are we going to do now?"

"We should be getting home soon." Edward said looking at his watch. "Do you guys want a ride home?"

I shook my head no. "Do you guys not have a home?" Emmett asked. Everyone in my covens eyes went to me. I could feel my eyes fill with fear, and my shoulders started to shake at the memory. I couldn't let my body lose to teh memory like it had so many times before. Blakes hand was rudding soothing circles on my back.

I felt a hand place itself on my knee and I looked uo to see my mother's caring eyes.

"It's ok you don't have to tell us a reason, but i think i get it that you don't have a house. Would you guys like to come back to our house?" she asked.

"We don't want to be any bother." Sam said but was cut of by Alice.

"No you are so coming with us! This should be fun!" Alice squealed with excitment.

"Wait, wait , wait, You guys promised to tell us how your eyes became the way they are." Emmett whined. I had to laugh. The rest of the cullens looked annoyed.

"Oh that is easy, we only feed off of water creatures and teh ocational bird." Brendan said. Emmett seemed to accept this answer. After about a minute the cullens started getting up and moving around the room.

BRPOV

"We're going to get the cars and bags and cheek out. Stay here unless you need to get your bags, oh and the girls ride in my car while the guys are going in Emmetts car." Rosalie said. We nodded our heads in agreement. Mag and Mike got up and went to get our bags from our room, and the next thing I know, I'm sitting next to sam in the living room, just the two of us.

"Where did Blake and Mol's go?" I asked my darling girlfriend.

"they said they had to finish their conversation from earlier, adn went into the kitchen. And that got me thinking, I want to finish what we were doing before we came here." She said with a shy grin.

"And waht were we doing?" I asked, knowing the answer already the answer.

"This." she whisperd in my ear and then planted a kiss on my lips.

BLPOV

Molly and I had snuck away from our family and went to the kitchen. I checked to make sure no one was near and soon turned back to a pouting Molly. I sighed, grabbing teh belt loops to her jeans and pulling her as close to me as possible. ever so gentally I kissed her and kept kissing her until she pulled away looking at something on her hand. I turned to see her staring at her ring. The ring I had given her. Only a month ago I had asked her to marry me, and she was filled with joy.

"It's beautiful, just like you Mrs. Adams." I said to her with a smile.

"It's still Ms. Hale to you bub." She said and then pushed her lips back on mine.

MePOV

After loading all of our stuff into the two cars, I lied and said we forgot to grab something, pulling Mike into the room with me. The truth was that I really just needed tiem to think before we went off. Once teh door was closed to the room Mike turned around to me. He smiled.

"I like this game." he said. I rolled my eyes. He came up next to me and pulled me into a very passionate kiss.

"Mike, stop I need to think." I said against his lips, trying to pull away. His grip only tightened. Suddenly the wind started to pick up, the windows slamming open. Miek finally pulled away from me with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with the wind weathergirl?" He asked. I smiled.

"I wanted to get your attention."

SPOV

Mike, Meg, Blake and Molly had joined me and Brendan once again in the living room. We sat silently waiting for one of the cullens to tell us to get our asses in the car. As if on cue, Mom and Emmett walked into the room.

"Ready to go?" Mom asked. I nodded. I was as ready as I ever could be.

**(AN: Ok, Would like to make some comments. Sam and Molly both have the same powers, and Megs power is weather changing. Also I would like to say that in the future this story is going to get alot more funnier. Please review!)**


	4. Birds and a Story

JPOV

I don't think that it was a good idea to have taken Emmett's Jeep. I was crammed in between Emmett and Edward in the front seat with little to none room to move. Blake, Brendan and Mike had all managed to fit in the back with some of the girls extra luagage that hadn't fitted in Rose's car. This was going to be a long drive, i thought to myself as Emmett stared to blare music from the radio. I placed my head on the dashboard, thinking of ways to make this more excited. Then it hit me. I pulled out my cell phone and dailed bella's number.

"Hey Jazz." She answer on the first ring.

"Hey Bells, can I talk to Alice please." I asked. Seconds later I could her the voice of my angel on the other end.

"Hi Jazz." Alice said excitedly. She laughed. "I think you made Bella mad, she thought it was Edward."

I smiled. "Well I wouldn't have had to call your cell if you hadn't have broken yours last week." I reminded her. She huffed.

"I didn't know that if you flip it to hard it brakes." I laughed. As a present, I had gotten Alice a Juke. Last week when we were hunting and she had a vision about Bella in some outfit and in her excitement , she flipped the phone so fast it flong of and it Emmett smack in the forehead. It was one of the funniest moments in my life.

"I was just wondering if you and the rest of the girls were up for a little race?" I said

"Oh your on, will so kick your asses!" I heard Rose yell from the other line.

"Bring it on Girlies!" Emmett said next to me. I rolled my eyes. He could be such a dork sometimes.

"That settles it then. First one home wins." Alice said and then hung up. I shut my phone and looked over at a crazed Emmett as he floored the pedal, screaming yes in the process.

"Emmett stop that I think your scaring them." Edward hissed as he pointed his head to the back seat. I turned around to see what they were doing. Blake and Brendan were high fiving each other as Mike made some sort of water ball. **( AN Mikes power is elements.)**Oh no, I thought, this can not end well. And just as I had predicted, the ball was thrown straight at the back of Edwards head.

_Splash!!_ Edward was now soaked and looked so pissed. It only took me and Emmett two seconds to start laughing, Blake Brendan and Mike were already rooling in theirs seats from laughter.

**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!"** He yelled. Mike and Brendan snickered.

"We don't need you to tell people if you think were scared or not, we all can speak for ourselves." Blake said. I continued to laugh as we continued to drive for an hour. Once we got about ten miles away from the house, Emmett pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked but I was pretty sure I didn't want to know.

"Look in the middle of the road, there are two birds getting it on. I'm going to go take some pictures." He said excitedly and climbed out of the drivers seat with his camera.

"Anyone up for leaving him?" Edward asked once he had seen the girls not to far behind us. We all raised our hands. I climbed over into the drivers seat and started down the road. As we passed Emmett who still hadn't heard us driving away, Edward rooled down his window and yelled, "See you Sucker!" All of us were laughing as we pulled into the drive way.

RPOV

Haha! This race was going to be ours for the taking. The boys car had just randomly stopped up ahead and then started back up after anout five minutes. That made them easy bait. As we came closer to where the car had been stopped, I noticed a figure in the road. Seconds later Alice started to roar with laughter, pointing at the figure. There standing in the middle of the road with his camera was Emmett. It looked like he was taking pictures of, birds?! Now Sam and Molly were laughing, probably from seeing what was going on.

Getting closer, I noticed that Emmett's Jeep was nowhere in site, which had to mean that the guys were playing a trick on us. Pulling up next to him, Alice and Molly rolled down their windows.

"Emmett what the hell are you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"Well you see, as we were driving, I spotted these birds doing it in the middle of the road and hoppe dout with my camera to take pictures, because i couldn't pass up an opretunity like this and the guys i guess left me." Emmett replied sheepishly.

"Oh yeah because it's always good to have bird porn just incase." Sam said sarcastically making Molly and Meg laugh harder.

"Ok Emmett, why didn't you just run home, we're only ten miles away from home." Bella said. He shrugged, I rolled my eyes.

"Follow us home you big doof." Alice said as I speed us down the road.

SPOV

The house that we pulled up to was HUGE! I think I was going to like it here. The outside was a perfect white, and you could see the 12 car garage! This fact had to make Mols happy. She had gotten the gene(?) from mom that had to do with cars. When the car came to a stop, everyone got out and walked into the house except for Mom who helped Emmett carry all our stuff into the house. The living room was already full of people. Edward was sitting in the love seat, where an eager Bella soon joined. Jasper was sitting in one of the chairs, and as soon as she could, Alice danced over and perchered herself into his lap. Meg and Mike both had taken up the other love seat, and two new bodies were sitting in the other two chairs. Brendan was sitting in the middle of the couch and Emmett was sitting to his left with mom in his lap. One thing i didn't need to see. I raced over and sat next to Brendan. Molly came and sat on the armrest, with Blake standing next to her, holding her hands.

The female of the new people spoke first. "Welcome to our home. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." she pointed to the blonde man next to her.

"Thank you. You have a wonderful home." Molly said softly. I looked at my sister. The talk of our home i think had hit a nerve on her, her always eager and happy mood was now toned down.

"Well, know that we have all arrieved, let's get started, shall we?" Carlisle said. We nodded our heads and me adn Molly stood.

_Here goes nothing. _I said to her in my head.

Narrator's POV

Sami started to talk first. " As you all know, we are twins, but we may not look liek we are because of one small factor. We were changed at different times. You see, when i was ten, I was diagnosed with cancer. At age thirteen, there was nothing the doctors could do for me. It about two days before our fourteenth birthday and the doctors claimed I wouldn't make it till midnight. One Doctor, Ian Dolan, was having his first day at the hospital and came into check on me. Molly was there, sobbing uncontrollable. 'Please, do everything you can to help her', she had said. He nodded his head. After most peopel had left, Dr. Ian wheeled my bed into a closed of area and told me that he was a vampire and he could save me. I agreed, and after three pain filled days, i was what I am today. Since my transformation had gone threw my birthday, I was dead a day after it. Ian had a diferent diet then most vampires. He only ate water creatures. I soon adapted to this diet and lived as happy as a girl who was ripped apart from her sister could."

Molly continued from there, "After three years I finally realized that I needed to move on. Granmother insited that I do something with my time. I took up a job at the local liberary, helping children that needed learning help and tutoring the ones that were failing. That's were I meet Blake, who at the time was a bad boy. His parent heard that I was one of teh best tutors and started paying me to come to their house to tutor him. One night, as I was walking home, a drunk driver hit me and drove of, asuming I was dead. As I waited, Sam showed up and started to run with me, and I thought I had died. She brought me to Ian and convinced him to change me. Ironically enough, the next day was our birthday, so I was changed with the same days as Sam. About two years later, I stubbled across Blake who had gotten into a fight and was about to die. I changed him myself and told him everything. He still remebered me from teh times I tutored him and I guess we soon fell in love." She looked up into Blakes eyes, He smiled down at her.

BLPOV

Molly looked up at me with love in her eyes, I smiled back.

"After some years, we came across Brendan, Mike and Meg, all were already vampires. When we brought them back to Ian, he and Molly got into a huge fight, that eneded up with us not having a home. Although we did have money, and lots of it, It was stupid in our minds to buy a house if you had to move constintally. So we tuck to hotel rooms." I said. To me the story was romantic, because in the end, I was with Molly. She heard my thought and kissed my hand. Out of the coner of my eye I say sam rollher eyes.

Carlisle stood up. "I would liketo speak to my family in the dining room would you excuse us?" he asked. We nodded our heads.


	5. Home sweet Home

CPOV

Once everone had gathered into the dining room, I closed the doors. It might had seemed rude, but i was doing it only to keep our thoughts and beliefs safe.

"Ok, so I know that you have only known these kids for about what four hours, but I wanted to know what you thought if i said they could stay here?" I asked.

"YES! OMG CARLISLE YOU ARE THE BEST!" Alice said, running over and hugging me. How could someone so small have so much power?

"That what i keep asking." Edward mumbled outloud. Once Alice had been pulled off by Jasper, I prosided with our descusion.

"I think we should leave it up to Rosalie. I mean these our her kids and if we let them live here, I think she should act like their mother instead of esme acting like it for her." I commented. All eyes turned to Rosalie.

"Carlisle, These are my daughters and their Family we are talking about, of course I want them to stay. What kind of mother would i be if i kicked my own kids out on the street?" She said with a smile. Alice squealed with delight. Then all of the sudden ALices eyes glazed over as she went into a vision.

APOV

_It was a cloudy day in well, where ever this vision was taking place. IT looked like a meadow, decorated for a wedding. Meg, Sam, Bella, Rosalie and I were all wearing matching dresses. All the men were wearing matching tuxes. Rosalie and Emmett went up to a mic._

_"To the Bride and the groom!" Emmett said._

_"May Blake and Molly always love each other!" Rose said. The next scene was Molly in a beautiful wedding dress, and Blake in a nice Black tux. They turned and Kissed._

Oh My Carlisle! Blake and Molly were engaged! Edward looked at me with happiness on his face. I was so excited I wanted to scream! _Should we tell the others?_ I asked Edward. HE moved his head only a fraction to say no. I nodded. Oh, was I going to beg her to let me plan the wedding, well with Rose's help of course.

"...Let's go talk to them." Carlisle concluded. Oops. Hope I didn't miss anything important.

SPOV

The last five mintues were spent in silence til a squeal of joy, most likely from Alice, filled the room. Now we were all anxious to know what was going on.

_Sam. _Mol's worried tone said. One thing about having a sister that can read your mind, you have no privacy.

_What?_ I asked.

_What do you think they are talking about? _She asked. I rolled my eyes. Molly was always the worring type.

_I odn't know. Why don't you go ask them? _I said. She didn't get a chance to say anything back because as if on cue, the cullens walked in. They all seemed excited about whatever they had just talked about.

"Thank you for waiting patiently. We would like you to know that we will respect your answer to the following question-" Carlisle was cut of by a jumpy Alice.

"Do you guys want to stay here? Like live with us?" she asked. I was speachless, as was most of our family. The Cullens had just asked us to stay with tehm and we had only known them for what four hours?! I looked at my family. Meg seemed a little taken back, Mike however was fine. Blake was trying to comfort Molly who looked like she was going to pass out again. Finally Brendan spoke.

"Will you excuse us?" he asked. The Cullens nodded their heads and soon it was back to just our coven. I moved closer to Bredan.

"What do you guys think?" Blake asked, moving his thumb across Mol's hand.

"I think we should, not just because we found the girls mom but because we need this and we all like the Cullens. And plus they all seemed tto like us." Mike said. Meg elbowed him in the rib.

"ow, what was that for?" he asked.

"We think it would be a wonderful thing." Meg said. She gave Molly and me a warm smile.

"It's up to you two. The rest of us are ok with it." Brendan said, kissing my ear.

"We'd love to stay." Mols and I said at the same time. This seemed to brightne the mood as we all laughed. Molly was the ont the break teh silence after our laughter. "I want to be able to tell them that we're staying. Please?" I smiled.

"Well, I don't know. I mean what are you willing to do to do this?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"What do you want Samantha?" She asked cautiously. I shrugged.

"I just think that if order for you to tell them, you should also tell them about you and Blake's engagment. Just to let them know." I smiled evily. She gasped.

MPOV

Did she just say what I think she just said? Tell them the truth about the engagment?! Was she crazy? I think i stopped breathing for a second because the next thing I know, Blake is whispering in my ear for me to breath.

"Molly, I don't see waht the big deal is?" Sam said. I growled. I hated being put in the spot light or constantly being talked about. It was uncomfotable for me.

"Mols I will be right there with you if you need me. And i think it's good that you tell your mother and soon to be family." Blake said kissing my hand. I sighed. I guess it was now or never, or when Edward read my mind or when Alice saw it.

"Let's go tell them." I mumbled. Seconds Later the living room was filled to the prime with vampires. I stood slowly.

"We would like to say that we would like to except your offer to stay here. But there is something that I need to say." I paused. No one said anything so I continued. "Blake and I are engaged." The next thing I new I was on the with a tiny pixie ontop of me.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseletmeplanyourwedding!!" She asked so fast I barely understood her.

"Sure Alice." I said. She squealed and gave me a hug that would have crushed a human anyday. JAsper pulled her off of me.

"So looks like we have a wedding to plan." Esme said excitedly. Mom looked up at me. Her face was blank. Then she walked over and hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you and so happy." She whispered in my ear, though we both knew everyone could her us. Both our bodies shock and I was happy. I got my mother back.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I know I missed out on your birthdays-"

"Mom," I interupted her. "You wont miss out on all our birthdays, our next one is tomorrow." I smiled. She mimicked my expretion. She then took her arms away from me and walked over to Blake. HEr hand restred on his shoulder.

"Take care and be good to her." she whispered. Blake smiled.

"I would never dream of hurting her."

**(AN: Ok so this chapter is short i know. The next chapter you will get to know more of the powers of the Adam/Hale coven, and see some stuff about the Cullens that you never expected. Please read and review!!)**


End file.
